The major objective of this project is to isolate and characterize all the products of the viral genome with the ultimate aim of elucidating their roles in viral replication and interaction with host cells. We have partially purified the tumor antigen along with the U antigen from transformed cells. Current studies are focused on those proteins associated with viral DNA in nucleoprotein complexes.